


Eremin Week Day Six: Eyes

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M, Mikasa's Dead, Protective Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute prompt added in honor of chapter 73. Eren and Armin + I looked into your eyes. It’s all about the eyes for this day!<br/>Mikasa died saving Eren and Eren takes on the role of "over protective" of Armin since Armin is now the only family he has left. Armin misses the way Eren's eyes lite up and now they seem.... expressionless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Six: Eyes

It's been two months since Mikasa passed away. Eren blamed himself everyday for it since she died protecting him. It all happened when Eren ran off to fight Titans without even thinking. Eren never seen what happened before it was too late. He felt an impact push him out of the way and the snapping of flesh and bones. Eren looked up as he fell just to witness Mikasa's body being devoured by the bests that took his mother. Eren went in such a rage that he Titan Shifted and nearly killed a few soldiers without realizing. It took Armin to calm him down. Eren became distant of the others. Anyone who came up to talk to him got yelled at. All except for Armin. Armin would try to talk to the brunette but he would just get pushed away constantly.

"Hey Eren. I-I brought you breakfast." Armin peeked in the room Eren was staying in. Eren was completely under the covers, dead silent. Armin sighed sadly and walked in. He knew he shouldn't be near Eren when he was like this but he couldn't help but feel sadden as well. Mikasa was his family too. They were all family.

"I'm not hungry." Eren mumbled.

"Oh. Okay. Well it's here if you need it." Armin sat the food on the side table and began trudging towards the door. "Another expedition is coming up and they want me to accompany Hanji's squad. S-"

"You're not going." Eren sat up, staring at Armin with fire in his eyes. Armin never seen anything like it. Armin gulped and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I have too. They need my smarts an-"

"Hanji's smart enough. You aren't going. Only way you're going is if I'm with you." Eren growled. Armin trembled and slowly started walking backwards, hoping his aim was at the door.

"Re-Relax Eren. I'll be fine."

"And how can I make sure that you are if I'm not there?!" Eren stood up and stalked towards the blonde. Before Eren could get close, Armin hightailed it out of the room. Eren was left with his thoughts just like any other day.

* * *

"Armin, why aren't you eating?" Jean asked, looking back and forth between Eren and Armin. Eren actually managed to come out of his room for the first time in two months. Armin just shrugged and scratched his neck nervously.

"I'm just not hung-" Armin was interrupted, however, when bread was stuffed in his mouth. Armin's eyes widened and he looked over at Eren who wore this expressionless look on his face, holding the bread in Armin's mouth. Armin slightly gagged before chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth.

"You have to eat Armin." Eren said, picking up more bread and stuffing it in the blonde's mouth.

"Ngh!" Armin groaned when he couldn't even speak. Jean watched with slight amusement, knowing where he seen this before. Armin tried to slap Eren's hand back but his hand just got gripped by Eren's other hand, holding it at bay.

"Eat."

"What's up with that?" Connie whispered to Sasha, staring at the table where Armin was getting fed by Eren.

"I don't know." Sasha answered.

"Eren! Stop it!" Armin's look hardened but Eren didn't seem affected by it. He stared blankly with no emotion written on his face. It was rare to see Eren like that since the male use to be full of spunk but, even now, the only emotion he had was anger and rage.

"Tonight, you're sleeping in my bunk."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"So I can protect you in case something happens."

"P-Protect me?! Eren, I'll be fine sleeping in my own bunk thank you." Armin huffed, turning away and glaring at the floor. He wasn't some kid that needed to be watched every second of the day. Eren said nothing, already determined in his mind to have the blonde sleeping in his bed or, possibly, the blonde's bed.

"Who knew Eren was so protective over you Armin?" Jean laughed, going in to punch Armin's arm in a playful manner. That was his mistake. Next thing he knew, he was flipped upside down and a seething Eren stood over him with fists at the ready.

"EREN!" Armin growled, pulling the brunette off his friend. Armin gave Jean and sympathetic smile before his face shifted to a scowl when he looked up at Eren. "He was just playing, calm down!"

"No one is going to hurt you and get away with it."

"He was joking!"

"Sure he was."

* * *

Armin had the constant glare on his face. His anger was sky high and he self control was a ticking time bomb. Why? Cause he was face to face with Eren's chest as the brunette held him for dear life. All Armin wanted was to sleep in his own bed. Could he? No. He was whisked away by the Titan Shifter and dragged to his childhood friend's bed and forced to sleep there.

"Armin, can you tell me about the ocean?" Eren asked.

"W-Why?"

"Please..."

"It's big and blue, filled with many species of fish and water mammals. It rises and falls when the tide comes in." Armin explained.

"D-Does it look like your eyes?" Eren asked, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Oh Eren." Armin looked up at Eren with a sad smile. "I miss her too... It's okay."

"No it's not! It's my fault! I-It's-"

"Shhhhh." Armin cooed, wrapping his arms around Eren. "Relax, just look into me. Into my eyes. See my eyes? They're staring back at you with not hatred nor shame. Rather with hope and freedom."

"I-I love you Armin." Eren cried. He cried loud and long. Some of the boys in the cabin woke up but didn't say anything. They made groans of sympathy. Everyone grew close to everyone and losing someone dearly was like losing family. It was unbearable.

"I love you too. You're okay."

"I-I'll always have your back! I promise!" And for all the days to come, Eren kept that promise until humanity won and when they got to see the ocean through their eyes for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a lot of things about eyes in this story but I tried. I really did. And once again, I am behind! I was working on this story I was going to use instead where it had NekoMini!Armin x Eren but then I decided to use this one and then I'll just post the other one as a separate story. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
